Ne t'en vas pas
by Miyano-san
Summary: Libre. Je serais libre pour la première fois. Et pourtant, je tente de m'enfuir sans avoir briser tous mes liens... et dont je ne me déferais peut-être jamais.


Bonjour !

Cette fic est ma deuxième participation au concours de Beika Street et Naniwa.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Jusqu'au dernier instant

C'est la fin, je le sais, quinze ans après l'immense affaire conjointe du FBI et de la CIA qui avaient réussis à démanteler l'Organisation, il était resté en vie, lui, le dernier membre... Bourbon. Je suis face à lui, là où toute ma seconde chance s'est écoulée, chez le Professeur Agasa. Mais maintenant c'est terminé, je ne plus reculer et fuir ma destinée, tel que je l'ai fait de nombreuses fois. C'est ici que tout va s'arrêter, ces quinze ans que j'ai vécu dans l'insouciance de la liberté vont s'envoler comme si ils n'avaient jamais existés.

Sauf que cette fois, je le regarderais dans les yeux, je ne baisserais pas le regard, celui de la traîtresse que Gin a emprisonné parce qu'elle était trop curieuse. Non, cette fois, j'accepterai ma sanction, il n'y a donc aucune place dans le monde pour les traîtres... Kudo-kun ne sera pas là pour me protéger aujourd'hui, il doit aussi s'occuper de sa femme et son fils. Pourtant il me l'avait promis.

- Il n'y a pas de silencieux à votre arme, observai-je.

- Je le sais, une fois que j'aurai tenu ma promesse en te faisant disparaître, je partirais à mon tour..., me déclare-t-il en braquant son arme très précisément en direction de mon coeur.

Il a tout prévu comme je le pensais. J'espère qu'il ne me fera pas patienter trop longtemps, c'est égoïste, mais je n'ai plus envie de vivre pour les personnes qui m'aiment, je n'ai plus la force de vivre pour moi-même. J'aspire à ce désir de repos éternel...

Je vois son doigt commencer à presser la détente, je me force à garder les yeux ouverts et à ne pas courir hors de la maison. Finalement peut-être que je tiens encore un peu à la vie mais ça ne sert à rien de vouloir survivre quand rien ne vous retient dans ce monde bien trop sombre...

- Haibara-san ? Haibara-san ?

Non, il ne devrait pas être là ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire de partir, alors que je me retourne, la balle me touche au ventre et je m'effondre au sol. Il m'en tire deux autres, une à l'épaule, l'autre dans la jambe, je me vide lentement de mon sang vers une mort certaine. Peu après, c'est au tour d'Okiya Subaru de tomber. Il a compris au son des pas de Tsuburaya-kun qu'il débarquerai bientôt au sous-sol.

Mes mains sont rouges, pleines de sang, mon sang. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, mais je n'ai plus la force de crier. La porte s'ouvre rapidement, il me voit, s'agenouille à côté de moi, me dit qu'il faut que je tienne le coup, qu'il va appeler les secours et qu'ils vont très vite être ici. Il est déjà trop tard, ma vue devient floue, mes paupières se ferment, je ne sens plus mon corps.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, je suis devenue une âme flottant dans l'air. Je vois mon enveloppe corporelle désormais sans vie étendue par terre et Tsuburaya-kun penché dessus se demandant quoi faire.

Puis une lumière blanche m'éblouit, de ce flash sort une femme, un ange aux ailes noirs... L'instinct de l'Etre entre la Vie et la Mort me dit que c'est peut-être l'Ange de la Mort, ses grandes ailes noirs magnifique se dressent dans son dos. Leur couleur se mêle à celle de ses longs cheveux légèrement ondulés. Elle est vêtue d'une longue tunique blanche, une fine corde est attachée à sa taille. Mon regard s'attarde sur ses yeux d'un rouge profond. Cette femme est tout simplement belle.

Elle se déplace jusqu'à moi et me tend la main, je comprends que je dois la saisir pour réellement mourir. Je jette un dernier oeil vers Tsuburaya-kun, il pleure, il sait que mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre. Quelque secondes après, les secours arrivent mais se rendent vite compte de leur impuissance.

Et dire que jusqu'au dernier instant je n'ai quasiment pas douté de ma volonté d'en finir, quand je vois Tsuburaya-kun dans cet état... Quand j'y repense, lorsqu'Edogawa-kun est parti, il s'est particulièrement occupé de moi, Yoshida-san aussi... Et voilà, je pense à elle et elle arrive, elle fond en larmes en me voyant comme ça. Finalement, je ne veux plus en finir, je veux leur retourner la pareille.

J'ai probablement pensé du plus profond de mon être car l'Ange s'éloigne de plus en plus. Mes paupières se rouvrent et se referment, les secours interviennent, toutes les personnes présentes ont compris que j'étais de nouveau vivante.

Trois ans plus tard, j'avais enfin réalisé l'importance de mon amitié avec Ayumi pour l'appeler par son prénom. Mais l'année de mes vingt-quatre ans fut aussi celle où je me suis mariée, avec celui qui m'a fait douter dans les dernières minutes de ma vie...

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je commence à être découragée par le peu d'avis que j'ai reçu.


End file.
